


A Packed Suitcase.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if the Yellow Kang had survived... </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Packed Suitcase.

Mel had long ago given up trying to convince the Doctor to rescue people, so she had been pleasantly surprised when they went to find the 'Yellow Kang' moving quickly to pick the girl up and carry her into her bedroom on the TARDIS. She had taken one look at the girl's leg and known it was likely broken, her touch gentle as she checked it over. Suitcase winced and threw her head-band at Mel in retaliation.

"Mixed up Kang going to get black eye if she does that again!"  
"Mixed-up... Fine... fine... I just wanted to help."  
Suitcase looked at her unsure.  
"Mixed-up Kang can look at Suitcase's leg and treat it.... but if Mixed-up Kang hurts Suitcase again.... Suitcase punch her in eye…"  
Mel smiled but nodded. 

"Alright."

She paused then set off to find what she needed, returning to gently press a healing formula to Suitcase's leg, her touch cautious and gentle. Suitcase winced but let Mel do what she needed to do. Mel moved to gently wrap the girl's leg in the plaster, praying it would work, her voice soft as she spoke. 

"Does it hurt much?"  
"Yeah it hurts."  
"I'm sorry... I was as gentle as I could be..."  
"That’s okay Mixed-up Kang....you can't even tell what kind of Kang you are...Suitcase not expect you to be penthouse make-it all better lady."  
"Not everyone is a Kang sweetheart..."  
"You too young to be a Rezzie....and you no wear uniform of Caretakers....so you must be a Kang…"  
"No... actually, I'm a visitor."  
"Oh... You either brave or nutty....no reason to visit Paradise Towers....unless you want to end up made un-alive!"  
"Oh, well... we did fix that. Well, the Doctor fixed things..."  
"Oh? What you going to do now then?"  
"Well... apparently one of the Rezzies may be your aunt..."  
Suitcase wrinkled her nose.

 

"Not Ice Hot…"  
"She seems to be nice enough... besides, it'll take us a while to get there."  
"We go via water in the sky?"  
"No... by time travel."

Mel corrected gently. Suitcase scowled and took firm hold of Mel's hand.

"Suitcase and Mixed-Up Kang go via Water in Sky....Suitcase want to see it...Suitcase want to experience it."   
"Alright... when we land."  
Suitcase looked sulky but agreed and let Mel take her into the TARDIS. She stayed close to Mel the entire journey and even when meeting her Aunty, she didn't leave Mel's side very often. Later on, in the TARDIS heading to the swimming pool, she spoke again softly. 

"Auntie....funny."

"She's just nervous... and she did adopt your friends."  
"We going to go and sw...im?"

She asked Mel trying to get her tongue around the new word Mel had been teaching her.   
"Would you like to?"  
"Yes Mel-Kang!"  
"Then we will... once we land safely."

Soon enough they landed and Mel smiled, gathering a floating device before leading Suitcase to the 'water in the sky'. Suitcase limped after her.

"It's pretty..."

She said upon seeing the pool and pool area.   
"Yes... shame we have no costumes... although...."  
Suitcase looked at her.

"Mel-Kang said she did!"

Suitcase said in shock.   
"Well... we could always skinny-dip?"  
"Okay!"  
Mel smiled and stripped herself. Suitcase stared in awe at Mel....she had never seen a woman naked before. Mel smiled and moved to help her. Suitcase let herself be undressed by Mel. Her own hands clumsily and somewhat intrusively explored Mel's body.   
"Like what you see, sweetheart?"  
"Ice... Hot!"  
"Come on... let's go swimming."  
Suitcase followed Mel into the pool and swam with her as best she could. Mel smiled as she watched the girl swim, somewhat competently. 

"Well done."  
Suitcase smiled at Mel...though she couldn't help but focus on Mel's body as opposed to her face. Mel smiled and eventually pulled herself out of the water, stretching out on a towel to dry off. Suitcase watched her involuntarily purring at the sight in front of her. Mel smiled and beckoned her closer. Suitcase blushed and swam over to her.   
"Enjoying the view sweetness?"  
Suitcases blush deepened but she nodded.   
"Well, it's better if you come closer."  
Suitcase climbed out of the pool and came up close to Mel. Mel smiled and moved to kiss the girl gently. Suitcase meeped with shock but let Mel do it all the same.

"What Mel-Kang doing to Suitcase?"

She asked once the kiss had finished.   
"Teaching you about... love."  
"Oh..."  
"That alright with you?"  
"Yes Mel-Kang!"  
"Perhaps we should continue in the TARDIS..."  
"No..."

Suitcase said holding her hands onto her body.

"Mel-Kang show me about love here!"  
"I would have thought you'd prefer a bed..."  
"Yellow Kangs sleep on ground...no use beds!"  
"So ... how much do you know about love-making?"  
Suitcase blushed.

"Nothing…"

She admitted. Mel smiled softly, stroking the girl's cheek gently. 

"Learn by doing... or would you rather I told you?"  
"Mel-Kang tell...then do."  
Mel smiled and leant to whisper what she was about to do to the girl, her voice gentle as she finished. 

"Alright?"  
Suitcase blushed bright red but nodded.

"So ...does Mel-Kang want Suitcase to bend over for her?"  
"If you would... Good girl."  
Suitcase nodded shyly and walked a few paces over to one of the sun-loungers and bent over it facing away from Mel. Mel smiled and slipped into position, soon gently suckling on the girl's clit, her fingers lightly teasing the girl's entrance before she pushed inwards, hiding her own wince as she set a pace, knowing the girl had to be hurting. Suitcase whimpered.

"It hurts!"  
"I know sweetheart, but it won't for much longer."

Mel's reply was tender even as she sped up. Suitcase nodded and indeed she soon began to mew and purred with pleasure. Actually pushing back onto Mel's fingers. Mel smiled and upped her pace again. Suitcase mewled. Mel sped up further, her voice gentle. 

"Come for me sweetness."  
Suitcase mewled and came apart. After her orgasm has passed Suitcase collapsed face first onto the soft sun-lounger panting for air, shaking just slightly. Mel had smiled, stroking her hair gently even as she moved to settle on her knees beside the girl, her voice gentle.   
“Such a good girl..”


End file.
